Which Is Better?
by Silas Goodwill
Summary: Someone asked. This is what happened.


**A/N Wow, I had no Idea this story was going to be this popular. Minor edits, nothing to get too excited about.**

It started in a forum.

How or why no one knew, but the question came up as to which was better, Halo or Twilight?

Within minutes, the forum was stuffed with either pro-Halo or pro-Twilight fans arguing their cause.

The debate quickly turned violent, someone threw a comment about the Master Chief's sexuality, which was responded to with an unflattering job description of Bella.

To say that the debate 'warmed up' was not correct, more like, "got so hot, Hell got jealous."

Needless to say, Admins were required to halt the conflict, which resulted in several banns, suspensions, and post edits. After said intervention, the argument ceased and everybody went home.

But it was too late.

Someone started a discussion on Halopidea, and before long a massive thread had been formed, detailing all the errors in the Twilight series along with an article that formally stated "you suck" to the Twilight community.

Such a challenge could not be ignored.

The Twilight Wiki quickly mobilized, and within hours, the 'anti-Twilight' thread had been overrun, those inside flamed beyond recognition.

Not content their, the Twilight fans proceeded to delete articles, quickly removing the bios of the Master Chief, Cortana, Arbiter, and Sgt Johnson. The site controllers, powerless to stop the flood of vampire hugging hippies, were forced to watch in horror as there beloved site of frags-a-plenty was horrendously mutated.

Adding insult to injury, the Twilight fans modified the site mainframe, changing it to display Twilight related images, and replacing the deleted articles with Twilight profiles.

In hours, Halopedia was a second Twilight Wiki

The next day, a YouTube video was posted of a book store. In it was the robbery, theft, burning, and urination upon an entire shipment of Twilight related literature.

It was downhill from their.

Game stores were raided, the occupants held at bay by hordes of cosplaying vampires. Stephenie Meyer's car was egged, prompting a group of Twilight fans to dress as Spartans and TP Halo conventions across the country.

The Halo Nation, going on the direct offensive, up-loaded a virus in to the former Halopedia site, rendering it useless.

The Twilight fans, furious at the loss of a strategic victory, managed to infiltrate Microsoft headquarters and, using a variety of Mac related items, shut down the

Xbox-Live servers, crippling the Halo Nation's communication lines and largest form of interaction.

Bungie, hearing of the situation, set up a special division at their HQ, continuing the

frag-fests and improving the servers, allowing the most remote fan to access Live.

Their were reports of scientists in Antarctica getting A-grade reception.

The Halo Nation, taking the initiative from their new base of operations, began to mobilize worldwide with an almost religious like zeal. Desecrating, burning, and scattering the ashes of the Twilight series wherever it could be found.

Twilight fans responded by taking control of all the Halo production centers in the world, replacing the games with unmarked copies of the Twilight movie, along with a automatic play order for the disk. Millions of fans slid the disk into their Xbox only to be shocked by the sight of Robert Patterson and Kristen Stewart.

Many did not survive the trauma

Bungie, furious at the direct attack and modification of their software, proceeded to buy the Hot Topic store line, outfitting it instead with Body armor, Battle rifles, Frag Grenades, and every other piece of merchandise a citizen of the Halo Nation would want or need.

The next time Twilight fans attempted to get supplies to cosplay, they were horrified to discover an army of loyal Halo fans armed to the teeth and ready to forcibly 'debate' the 'fact' that Twilight was better than Halo.

…the list of attack, counter attacks, and re-counter attacks went on and on. Twilight fans were too scattered to be affected by large hits. And Halo's fan base was too well defended to be alienated by attack.

It was a stalemate

With the damages stretching into the hundreds of thousands, the U.S Government was forced to step in, demanding that the two juggernauts reconcile and come to a truce.

As it was, Stephenie Meyer agreed to give Bungie limited rights to her novel series, stating in return she would expect 'special privileges'. With the cast of the Twilight Movie be given major roles in Halo.

Bungie agreed, and that summer they published the Halo Movie with the characters from the Twilight serving as a squad attached to the Master Chief.

It was the most popular movie in history.

Needless to say, the movie formally ended what came to be known as "The Big Question". Though pockets of resistance still held out, calling themselves 'purists' and continuing the argument, the majority of the Halo Nation and Twilight fans were content.

Until…

It started in a forum. No one knew how or why, but the question came up as too which was better, Naruto or Star Wars?"

_Which is better, Halo of Twilight? _

_I'm not going to answer, you like what you like, and I like what I like._

_And I'm a member of the Halo Nation._


End file.
